Harumi Ikeda
Harumi Ikeda is the cousin of Tetsuya Kuroko, she lives in Miyagi with her mother, father and two siblings. Appearance Harumi is a beautiful girl with a slender build, she has short, straight dark blue hair which is lower-chin length and wears her bangs in a middle part, she also has maroon-coloured eyes and is sometimes seen wearing golden-coloured loop-earrings. In her school uniform she wears a white shirt and a purple sweater around her waist with a black shirt and black knee-high socks along with school shoes. Outside of school she has more of a "casual" style, stylish but not over the top. She has a mix of feminine and boyish clothing which she says "makes her feel comfortable". Personality Harumi is very outgoing, friendly and kind, because of this people always notice her unlike her cousin Tetsuya. It’s very easy of her to make friends because of her and to start conversations and tends to babble when she gets excited about something. Harumi worries about her secret relationship with Gou as one of her close friends Seako is in love with him, she fears on what could happen to their relationship when Seako knows, despite being annoyed by her constant talks about how much she is in love with him. This is also shown with her younger sister Tamiko, who is also in love with Gou and doesn't know that Harumi is dating him, Harumi deeply cares for her sister and doesn't want her to get her heart broken, but also gets annoyed at Tamiko and says that it's just "childish love" for her as Tamiko is still in junior high. Harumi deeply cares about her family and loved ones and will get angry of someone hurts them, pushes her buttons or gets on her bad side. Many people are surprised when she gets angry as she is normally happy and kind, however Mei comments "the kinder the person, the more angrier they are". Harumi is also very tease/playful and tends to get on her friends nerves by playful banter and tends to annoy her older brother Souta by this. Background Harumi was born as the second child to Chiaki and Yamato Ikeda as well as their first daughter, she was raised well with her older brother Souta, she was five years old when Tamiko was born and was very protective over her and helped take care of her. She also had a close relationship with her cousin Tetsuya which grew over the years, because she lived far away she went to a different school then him. She, Gou and Mai were best friends before going to junior high and so always stuck together but made some other friends along the way. It is during their final year that Harumi and Gou start dating in secret with Mai only knowing and giving them support. In junior high the three go to the same school where they befriend Seako Akiyama who falls in love with Gou, who is still dating Harumi in secret. more coming soon. Story more coming soon. Skills Relationships Trivia *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: ** Her motto is "Nothing is ever as it seems" ** Her favourite colour is maroon. ** Her favourite time of day are afternoons. ** Her favourite animals are dogs. ** Her hobby is designing clothes. *According to KUROFES: **She is a member of the Student Council. **Her best subjects are English, Arts and World History. **She has a mother, father and younger sister, older brother, aunt, uncle and cousin. ** She is a good cook and likes to bake. ** She mostly spends her days off Mei or Gou. ** She greatly dislikes any horror and medical related things. ** Her type of man is someone who is caring. ** She likes the summer. ** She calls Tetsuya "Tets-chan". Category:Female